VI Session 14 Done Djinns
Trapped inside a cursed bottle is even worse than it sounds. After exploring the marketplace, they find row after row of countless merchants dealing useless trinkets to eachother, taking great interest in what little food products the party has brought with them. The smell of roasting meat eminates from tall spits, but the party do not partake once they see the source of the meat, leather and many other products. The slaves themselves are treated as cattle by the Rakshasa, bred to be servant and served. They develop a plan to escape from the bottle. According to several Rakshasa who live in the city, Ravana himself is the only one who can remove people from the bottle. He takes soldiers from attop the zigguaut. The party will need to disguise one of their own as a tiefling in order to pass inspection. Unfortunately, Kimchiwei is the only one who has the right stature to pass as a tiefling. It takes a great deal of effort, but Jin manages to craft a disguise for him. He heads to the top of the pyramid and vanashes along with several other Infinite Suns Warriors. The party look for the slave girl they met earlier. Eventually they spot the girl moving through a crowd of slaves, she pauses for a moment to make sure she is not being watched before sliding a large urn away from a crack in the wall of a tannery and moving inside. The party enter the tannery, feighing interest in purchasing quality leathers. The tanner greets them, but something immediately seems off. After a brief exchange, the tanner offers to sell them his business, claiming that there are too many pests in the walls. Hauri purchases the business in exchange for five ripe tomatoes. They find a trap door in the celler, opening it up, they venture into a wet and cold stone crawlspace. It opens up after only a few meters into a large cavern. In the darkeness they feel a presence. Shuffling forward towards them is a near skeletal figure. His hollow eye sockets house crimson pinpoints of light and he greets them in Kalkanu, the language of Danasia and orders the, until now, unseen swarm of ghouls around them to stand down. He is a prisoner in the bottle, like them, but he offers slaves a way to end their suffering under the rule of the Rakshasa. He does not have the strength to fight the Rakshasa directly, but he does have the patience to wait, and 3000 ghouls, along with his living followers among the slaves. The girl, who has gone by the name Rodent Sky helps them concoct a revolt to throw the Rakshasa into dissaray. They will wait to see if Kim has any success getting them out, but will attack after two days if they hear no sign from him. Kim steps forward into a room thick with scintilating colours and scented smoke. The other tieflings quickly find seats and begin to feast and partake of cynnas. He uses this opportunity to sneak away. In a nearby tower, he remembers the bottle was kept and manages to find his way to it. Along the way he meets a strange blue skinned man shackled to the floor. The man greets him and reveals that he is a Djinn, father of Ravana and the original inhabitant Kaseraksa, city in a bottle. His son has inherited his mastery of the bottle, as well as serving as the Djinns current wishmaster. The Djinn reveals that Ravana made two wishes already. His first wish; a poorly worded wish for omnicience, resulting in the creation of the Suns Touch Gada. His second wish; mastery over the will of others, giving him the ability to influence the thoughts and minds of thousands. The Djinn will remain trapped here until the third wish is made, or he is killed, at which time he will return to the bottle. Kim weighs his options for a moment before killing the Djinn and returning him to his realm. The rest of the party are growing impatient. They are wandering the city, but are quickly finding that their slave rebelion would stand little chace. Tieflings that are slain are almost instantly reincarnated at the Pool of Flame, making an armed conflict seemingly impossible. As they contemplate their next action, Rodent Sky runs up to them shouting something about a great blue skinned man suddenly appearing within the Pool of Flame and slaying many guards. She leads the party into the desert outside of the city where the blue man seemingly went. They eventually come across a small oasis where the party meet with the Djinn. His power is slowly returning to him, unfortunately while Ravana is aliive, the Djinn's mastery of the bottle is limited and he can not cleanse the Rakshasa corruption from the Pool of Fire, nor can he kill Ravana himself, as he is still bound by a Wish to the will of his own son. He lets the party know to meet Kimchiwei at the spire's peak tomorrow morning. Peering through the windows, Kimchiwei discovered a spire which holds the Sun's Touch Gada. Bottle in hand, he walks through the air towards the spire. With a sudden flash of lightning, the two guards within the spire fall to the ground, stunned. Kim grabs the Gada and flees into the night, trying his best not to shake the bottle too much. Dawn finally approaches and Kim opens the portal, releasing the party along with their new companion, Rodent Sky. EXP and Journal